Falling Feather
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |death=Killed by Jackdaw's Cry |kit=''Unknown |ancient=Falling Feather |rogue=Falling Feather |early settler=Falling Feather |starclan resident=Falling Feather |brother=Jackdaw's Cry |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks=''The First Battle'' }} Falling Feather is a snowy -white she-cat with sleek, thick fur and blue eyes.Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 19 History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Falling Feather and her brother, Jackdaw's Cry, are two of the Ancient Tribe cats who choose to go on the journey to a new home. She is one of the youngest cats to travel, and has trouble climbing over the larger boulders. When the traveling cats stop to rest, she tries a fish that Dappled Pelt catches, and having enjoyed the taste, asks Dappled Pelt if she could teach her how to fish sometime. Dappled Pelt looks at her, and agrees to teach her once they arrived at their destination. As they cross a scree, Bright Stream and Falling Feather follow Clear Sky. They reach the others in a few moments. While they cross a river, Quick Water falls in, and Falling Feather leaps into the water to her. She catches up with Quick Water, and holds her head out high as she grabs her behind the scruff of the neck. :Although Quick Water is larger than she is, Falling Feather flounders to the opposite bank, and pushes Quick Water in front of her. Falling Feather clambers out behind Quick Water, who is being carried, and shakes water from her fur. Jagged Peak compliments Falling Feather for her bravery, and she replies that she did what any cat would do. Quick Water apologizes for putting Falling Feather in danger, and Turtle Tail comforts her. Falling Feather then gives her fur a couple of tongue swipes, and informs Dappled Pelt that it was dry when she offers to help. She tells them to go, as she didn't want them to stay there all day. When Quick Water apologizes about the incident, Gray Wing points out that Falling Feather didn't mind swimming, and suggests that one day, it could be useful. :When they cross a Thunderpath, Falling Feather and Jackdaw's Cry appear from the bushes, and a monster goes past. Once Clear Sky gives the signal to cross, Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather cross without trouble. Once they encounter a dog, Falling Feather is shaking, remarking that she hadn't seen anything like it in her life, and Jackdaw's Cry comforts her. When they reach a Twolegplace, she comments on the possibility of dogs. After a fight with some kittypets, Falling Feather notes that she missed the mountains, and Gray Wing sympathized with her. As they cross a marsh, Falling Feather is said to appear uncomfortable. Once they take a stop, Falling Feather suggests to stay there and make nests, as it would be good to bring out kits. When sheep go loose, Falling Feather remarks that they couldn't get out, and the cats would be crushed. :Hawk Swoop is injured by the running sheep, and Cloud Spots requests for Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather to find some herbs, and they leave to search for some. They soon return, mouths full of herbs, and Falling Feather drops her bundle in front of Dappled Pelt, asking if they were the right ones. As the days go by, Jagged Peak complains of his hunger, and Falling Feather assures him that there would be prey once they find their destination. When a stranger informs of the cats of Highstones, Falling Feather comments that they weren't very high. :She and Dappled Pelt find fish, and Falling Feather watches her catch two fish. She notes that Dappled Pelt promised to teach her, and wishes to try. Dappled Pelt agrees, but reminds her on some fishing tips, and Falling Feather attempts to, only to find nothing. She comments that it looked easy when Dappled Pelt did it. After Gray Wing eats, he watches Dappled Pelt give Falling Feather a fishing lesson, and it is clear that they are enjoying themselves. Falling Feather is noted to have leaned too far, and toppled into the stream with a splash, but quivers up with amusement. She remarks that it was easier to be a fish than to catch one, and shakes her fur. As Gray Wing watches them, he begins to hear some barking. It is revealed to be a dog, and Falling Feather drops behind as she runs away from it. Gray Wing doubles back to shove her, half-carrying her to some bushes. With her beside him, Gray Wing hurls himself into a bush, hoping for them to be protected from the spines. :When they find a river, Falling Feather agrees with Dappled Pelt that it should be their new home, as there was a river for her to catch fish, and for Falling Feather to fall into. When they encounter another Thunderpath, Falling Feather crouches down, not wanting to cross. Clear Sky refuses for them to stay on the side of Highstones, and Falling Feather remarks stubbornly that she wouldn't cross. Shattered Ice pads up to her, promising to look after her, and Falling Feather rises shakily to her feet. He then creates a plan to cross the Thunderpath, and she is chosen to go with Shattered Ice. Clear Sky calls them back as another monster goes by, and Shattered Ice grabs Falling Feather by her scruff, hauling her out of the monster's way. :Some days after, Clear Sky leads a group to explore, which includes Falling Feather. She reports that although they found a waterfall, there was no cave behind it. When Clear Sky and Gray Wing find a black she-cat, Gray Wing remarks that she should meet Falling Feather. When Clear Sky leads out a hunt, Falling Feather is part of the group, and is said to caught a mouse. After their encounter with some forest cats, Falling Feather is mentioned to have lost a pawful of fur. When Dappled Pelt goes into the river, she remarks that if Falling Feather could do it, so could she. When they choose to vote to move to the moor or the trees, Falling Feather goes with Jackdaw's Cry to forage for stones, and carry them back. After the voting, Falling Feather is one of the few cats to move to the forest. Jackdaw's Cry gives her a nudge, remarking that she would be back when she missed the moor. :She and Quick Water poke their heads out from the fern when Gray Wing visits, Falling Feather greeting him. She comments that the other cats appeared okay, and if they appeared interested, they could invite them, and maybe become their friends. Gray Wing wonders what made Falling Feather open to have new cats join them, but doesn't say anything. On Gray Wing's second visit, Falling Feather sits beside a pool with Quick Water and a yellow tabby. Falling Feather introduces the brown tom that brings Gray Wing as Fox, that he was Petal's brother, and that she came to stay with them. When Gray Wing returns, Jackdaw's Cry explains that he tried to visit Falling Feather, only to be stopped by another cat. Gray Wing asks if he told the cat that Falling Feather was his sister, and Jackdaw's Cry did, but it didn't do any good. :When Gray Wing goes to Clear Sky on his third visit, he informs Clear Sky about Jackdaw's Cry incident while trying to see Falling Feather. She then races across the clearing with Moon Shadow, and explains that Jagged Peak fell from a tree while hunting. Once Gray Wing gets to him, Falling Feather asks what they could do, worried. Once Dappled Pelt arrives, Falling Feather crouches beside Jagged Peak, licking him while murmuring encouragement. She steps back when she sees Dappled Pelt, and asks if she could do something. :In the bonus scene, she—although unnamed—is mentioned to have been with the black tom and the squirrel at the time when Leaf and Nightheart attacked him. Once Petal and Fox hear them, they run away, recognizing them from the event. She and Clear Sky stand at the water's edge, and when Petal is saved, she stands, looking at Petal with concern, and asks if she was alright. Clear Sky introduces himself and Falling Feather, the latter remarking that Petal and Fox were in the fight with Moon Shadow, and had chased them out of their clearing. Clear Sky notes that Falling Feather thought that they could one day invite cats. Falling Feather and Fox then lie down on Petal's sides to warm Petal. She then leans into Petal, and instructs to lick her fur the wrong way, so she would get warmer. Falling Feather then asks if she had been living in the forest for a long time, and Fox explains that they were born there, but their mother was dead. Falling Feather expresses her sympathy, and asks what they did after their mother died. :Petal explains of their troubles to survive, Fox adding in, and Falling Feather expresses her sympathy again. She comments that she knew what it felt to lose a cat she cared about, noting that she traveled from the mountains, which was a long way. She adds that the cold season was harsh, and Clear Sky's sister, Fluttering Bird, who was merely a kit, died due to the lack of food. Petal presses her muzzle against Falling Feather's shoulder, and the latter adds that her death gave them the determination to find a new life, and they didn't want any cat to suffer like that again. As she listens to Falling Feather, Petal feels the way she does, and Falling Feather notes of the moor cats. However, she adds that they liked it in the forest, and were settling in the clearing wit the pool, which they chased Petal and Fox from. She gives Fox a look, and suggests for them to join their group. :Fox gazes at Falling Feather, and before they can reply to her offer, Clear Sky returns, noting that Falling Feather's guess was right. They take a bite from a shrew, exchange the rest, and then dig in. Petal asks about their behavior, and Falling Feather explains that it was how they ate in the mountains, and reminded them that they always needed to share. Once she is finished with her meal, Falling Feather explains that she offered Petal and Fox to join them, as they would be stronger if their group was bigger. Fox seems reluctant to join, as he seemed smitten with Falling Feather. She then reminds him that he already mentioned how hard he found to live alone, and Clear Sky adds that they needed a group's protection. The two then agree to join them, and asks if they can meet the others, making Falling Feather let out a yowl of pleasure. Thunder Rising :When on a patrol, Falling Feather is seen with Moon Shadow, and is noted to be one of the cats who made the journey from the mountains. She asks Petal about her doing, and bounds forward, recalling that he had saved her life. Petal asks when he did so, and Falling Feather replies that while traveling from the mountains, Shattered Ice saved her from a monster. Leaf protests to her that they were trespassing, and she then steps in front of Moon Shadow and Thunder before they can strike a blow. Falling Feather tells them to stop, as she would not turn her back on a cat who saved her life, but things had changed, and it would be best for them not to hunt there, as Clear Sky wouldn't be pleased. She then turns to Thunder, and explains that he was concerned about every cat's survival, and that he was to not have favorites, and Thunder feels hot with shame while listening to her. :After the fire, Falling Feather and Quick Water are noted to stay with the forest cats. After Thunder is done training with Clear Sky, Falling Feather returns hunting, carrying prey, and she asks about their training. Her mouth is full of vole, and she asks if he was improving on his tree hunting, and Thunder thinks that she sounded friendly. When thinking of Clear Sky's cats, Petal notes that Falling Feather and Quick Water have been with him from the start, and that Falling Feather was nothing special. In Clear Sky's camp, Falling Feather gives her pelt a thorough wash. When Clear Sky makes an announcement, Falling Feather halts her grooming with a paw in the air. When Clear Sky throws Thunder into a fox's path, Falling Feather and Leaf appear on each side, paws raised to strike. Thunder thanks them, and Falling Feather tells him and Frost to come. She touches Thunder on the shoulder, and notes that she would go as far as the border, in case if the fox was still present. :As they leave camp, Falling Feather pads along with them. Thunder tells Frost that he would be chasing prey for many seasons, and Falling Feather agrees, and confesses that she almost wishes she was coming with them. Thunder invites her, but she declines, saying that she has made her choice and the forest is where she belongs now. Falling Feather halts as she reaches the trees' edge, and she then states farewell to the two cats before she departs. When looking back at the forest, Thunder notices that Falling Feather has disappeared from sight. The First Battle :Clear Sky overhears Falling Feather saying to Thunder that she almost wishes she is leaving with him and Frost. When Falling Feather leaves Thunder and Frost, Clear Sky confronts her, believing that she is being disloyal. Falling Feather protests, naming specific examples when other cats were saved, but Clear Sky angrily begins questioning her loyalty to him. Falling Feather then begins talking about how aggressive he is over the territory, which angers Clear Sky to the point of clawing her muzzle. :Falling Feather sits on the side of camp, and Quick Water, concerned by her injury inflicted by Clear Sky, begins to talk with her. Believing they are talking about him behind his back, Clear Sky calls a group meeting to discuss loyalty. Clear Sky humiliates Falling Feather by revealing his suspicions toward her to the entire group and decides to punish her. He tells the group that they can order her about, take her prey whenever they want, and make her feel low. Falling Feather and Quick Water are both enraged by this, but don't argue. Clear Sky then beckons the two closer, and notes that they would teach Fircone and Nettle their skills after they did so. He nudges the two back in order to make room for training. :After Clear Sky returns training Alder and Birch, Falling Feather calls for him, pacing near some brambles. Once Thorn and Dew arrive in their camp, Falling Feather ceases pacing, hackles rising. The two rogues ask to join Clear Sky's group, and Quick Water stops beside Falling Feather to reject their offer. She offers to chase the rogues off, but Clear Sky questions her statement. Falling Feather backs away, trying to say something, but Clear Sky interrupts her. As Thorn and Dew speak of the moor group, Thorn mentions Thunder, and Falling Feather pads to Quick Water's side, asking if he was okay. Clear Sky glares at her, informing her to be quiet. Thorn also mentions a black cat interrupting a meeting of the moor cats, and Falling Feather inquires if it was Tall Shadow. :When Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry are sent to Clear Sky's camp to send him a message, Falling Feather is on patrol with Petal. She calls out for Jackdaw's Cry, and informs Petal to relax, as the former was her brother. Jackdaw's Cry calls out her name, but Falling Feather stiffens, guilty. Backing away, she explains that they have to leave, but Jackdaw's Cry reasons that he hasn't seen her for so long. However, Petal cuts him off, snarling that Falling Feather doesn't belong with him anymore. Jackdaw's Cry replies that she is still his littermate, but Petal adds that she chose to live with Clear Sky, and lived on the opposite side of the border. As she explains the differences they had, Petal notes that Falling Feather was from the mountains, and glares at her. :Thunder explains that they want to speak to Clear Sky, and Falling Feather agrees to bring them to him, but doesn't promise that he would be pleased. She informs them to follow her, and leads them to Clear Sky's camp. Once they arrive, Jackdaw's Cry stays close to Falling Feather, and Petal explains that she brought them, and not her. Falling Feather lifts her muzzle, and asks if he wanted to hear what they wished to say. Clear Sky then orders Falling Feather to come with him, as she needed to see that he was in charge, and Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder flank her. Once they reach a rotten tree, Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather wriggle inside. :Once they get in, Falling Feather explains that the forest group is flourishing, as it grows larger by the day. Jackdaw's Cry claims that they are merely a band of rogues and strays, and Falling Feather adds that they joined together to feed each other, protect one another, and to assist each other, as it is safer that way. After the discussion, Clear Sky signals Falling Feather to walk beside him, and praises her, impressed, considering her to be loyal. Clear Sky then glances back as Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry follow Falling Feather into the clearing. He explains that Jackdaw's Cry was to stay in his camp until the meeting, and the latter flicks his gaze to Falling Feather, agreeing to. :After Thunder leaves, he wonders if Falling Feather would build Jackdaw's Cry a temporary nest. When he returns to the moor group, he explains that Falling Feather was with Jackdaw's Cry. After Clear Sky encounters Tom, Falling Feather paces beside Quick Water. It is noted that although she keeps her distance, Falling Feather often looks at Jackdaw's Cry, and Clear Sky gives her a glance before she paces again. When Clear Sky begins battle training, he selects Falling Feather to be Snake's opponent. Jackdaw's Cry wishes for her not to go, but she assures him that she would be fine, and strides into the ring, asking what they would practice. Clear Sky orders for her to lie down, and she questions him. Clear Sky is angered by her "arrogance" and menacingly commands her to lie down again, making Falling Feather fearful. :Quick Water questions his decision, and Clear Sky looks back at Falling Feather, asking her if Snake has to make her lie down. She gives a hiss before she wriggles onto her spine. Clear Sky addresses that Falling Feather will get her hind claws under Snake's chin, as he is bigger than her, and can use her weight properly to push him off. Snake inquires if she is ready, circling her, and Falling Feather watches him, moving her head back in forth, afraid. Snake then lunges for her, and Falling Feather lets out a yowl as his claws sink into her neck. She writhes beneath him, and heaves up her hindquarters. :Rolling her weight into her shoulders, she shifts up beneath Snake, tucking her hind legs in, and hooks her claws beneath Snake's chin. Falling Feather snarls at Snake, and thrusts him up, sending him out of the ring. As she dives after him, Clear Sky orders her to stop, and she freezes in place. Clear Sky explains that no attacking is to happen outside of the ring, but she complains that Snake injured her, blood staining her neck. Clear Sky informs her that she fought like that of a fox, and that she will remember it in battle. After the session, Clear Sky remarks that they must be hungry, but refuses to let Jackdaw's Cry eat anything. He even refuses to let him hunt and and Falling Feather complains that Clear Sky promised Thunder that Jackdaw's Cry would be safe and well fed. Clear Sky disregards this, claiming that he only told Thunder what he wanted to hear and that it was his choice to believe him. :At the meeting, Thunder, Falling Feather is present, Quick Water at her side. After Tall Shadow makes her speech, Quick Water glances at Falling Feather. During the battle, Falling Feather chases after Acorn Fur, calling her a mouseheart. She streaks past Thunder, and hauls Acorn Fur onto her side. Thunder leaps for Falling Feather, and sinks his claws into her fur, dragging her off. She twists in response, thrusting her muzzle to nip Thunder's throat, but Thunder heaves her onto her belly, and drags his hind claws across her spine. As Thunder watches Clear Sky attack Rainswept Flower, Thunder holds Falling Feather firmly, ignoring her snarls as she wriggles beneath him. :After Rainswept Flower is killed by Clear Sky, throwing Gray Wing into a rage, Falling Feather stares at Thunder maliciously, remarking that they aren't done yet. She hurls herself at him and Thunder staggers back. He pleads with her to stop, reminding her that she traveled with Gray Wing. Falling Feather ignores Thunder and pins him down, her muzzle a whisker away from Thunder's. She narrows her eyes, and her claws rake across Thunder's belly, but Jackdaw's Cry arrives, knocking her onto the ground. Leaf meets Thunder in the battle while Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather roll away, snarling at each other. Thunder knows that the black tom and the white she-cat are littermates, and remarks that it has to stop. :After Leaf is dealt with, Thunder hears Falling Feather let out a horrified yowl. Jackdaw's Cry bites into her spine, and jerks about before slumping onto her side, dead. Jackdaw's Cry then collapses onto Falling Feather's body, and Thunder believes that they killed each other. As Clear Sky looks at the dead, he notices Falling Feather's body. Once the spirits of the dead arrive, Falling Feather gazes about themselves, trying to figure out their location, and what happened to them. Jackdaw's Cry stares at Falling Feather, apologizing, and she pads forward, touching her muzzle to Jackdaw's Cry's, and remarks that she forgives him, hoping that he can forgive her as well. The Blazing Star :She is mentioned alongside Rainswept Flower, Hawk Swoop, and Jackdaw's Cry, when Gray Wing lists the names of the casualties of the great battle. She and the others have died, and Gray Wing says they're all gone. He declares that the journey led many of them to their deaths, including the victims of the battle, as well as Turtle Tail, Bright Stream, and Moon Shadow. A Forest Divided :Falling Feather is one of the cats mentioned by Gray Wing when he explains to Quiet Rain, his mother, about all of the events that happened after the initial group had left the mountains. Although not telling the old she-cat that Falling Feather and her brother, Jackdaw's Cry, killed each other in battle, Gray Wing says that Falling Feather fought to the death with the rogues who had joined with Clear Sky. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described with green eyes. *She is listed in the allegiances of ''The Blazing Star, despite having been killed in the previous book. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Falling Feather has killed: *Jackdaw's Cry Kin Members Brother: :Jackdaw's Cry: Nephew: :Lightning Tail: Niece: :Acorn Fur: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Fallende Federfi:Putoava Höyhenfr:Plume Tombanteru:Падающее Пероpl:Opadające Pióronl:Vallende Veer Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogues Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats